vsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter
Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter (also called MSHvSF or Marvel vs. Street Fighter by fans) is the second game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. In an attempt to balance the previous games' problems, the game engine was altered, although it remained aesthetically the same. The game was released for the arcade in 1997, Sega Saturn in 1998 and Sony PlayStation in 1999. Characters Secret Characters * Shadow - A darkened version of Charlie with powerful super moves that have incredible start-up lag. A version of Charlie that suffered harsh experiments at Shadaloo's hands, and now serves them. At the time the game takes place however, he has broken free of their control. * Mephisto: A palette swap of Blackheart. His physical basic attacks ignite the opponent when they connect, but this is just an aesthetic difference. He is Blackheart's father in the comics. * Mech-Zangief - A version of Zangief that can neither block nor be put into hit stun. Because Zangief can turn into this character in later installments of the series, many mistakingly called it "Evil Zangief". * Dark Sakura - (Sunburnt Sakura in Japan) - A sunburned Sakura who throws fireballs horizontally instead of diagonally, and also has Akuma's Ashura Warp and can perform the Shun Goku Satsu (sometimes mistakenly called "Evil Sakura"). * Armored Spider-Man - A gray version of Spider-Man that has limited armor, based on a metallic suit he wore in the comics as well as episodes later aired in the Marvel Studios animated series. He possess more resistance and sometimes no hit reaction to enemies attacks. He also has a slower walking speed and jumps slightly lower than before due to the heaviness of his armor. His damage from super combos is also reduced. * U.S. Agent - Although a distinctly different character than Captain America in the Marvel universe, he is just a palette swap in the game. He has, however, his own winning quotes, which are very aggressive in comparison to Captain America's. Final Bosses *Apocalypse * Cyber-Akuma: A cyborg, amped up version of Akuma created by Apocalypse. Also serves as the game's final boss. Called Mech-Gouki in Japan. Story Apocalypse re-appears in the game as a sub-boss; after defeating him, your team will face a mechanized, super powered form of Akuma called Cyber-Akuma (Mech-Gouki in the Japanese version). Although the fight is two against one, he makes up for it by having overpowered strength and speed. The character that can beat Cyber-Akuma will have his or her ending viewed upon completion. Trivia Cody and Jessica from Final Fight can be seen in the background of one of the stages. Credits Planner: Atsushi Tomita, Nakano Tau! Masahiro, Dave Matumoto Original Art Work: Akiman, Sakomizu, Ukabin Object Designer: Minobe Hiroaki Da!!, Sagata, G.Kamina, Miwaringo, Kohichi Kikutani, Hiroshi Yoshioka, Shinya Miyamoto, Masanori Kondo, Rie Satou, Takep, Yosinori Yamamoto, Jon Narancha, Toshihiro Suzuki, R.Naoi, Kanako♥Takami Scroll Designer: Iwai, Konomi, Hisashi Sawada, Dear Akirakun 1997, May, Inoyan, Youko Fukumoto, Kisabom, Takashi Fujiwara, Hiroshi Yuugen, Chie Morisaki, Holly Genki?, Shinnosuke, Manga-Chop Music Compose & Arrange: Yuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Sound Director: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo (Cipher) Sound Assistant: Hachi & Ise & Lee, Moe・T (Cipher) Recording Director: Susan Hart Recording Engineer: Paul Shubat, Dave Hatt Programmer: Motsu, Eternal Sailor, Kaw, Silver Kadontz, You! Voice Actor - Street Fighter: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Wataru Takagi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yoshiharu Yamada (Arts Vision) Voice Actor - Marvel Super Heroes: Andrew Jackson, Cathal Dodd, Frank Perry, Jaimz Woolvet, Len Doncheff, Lorne Kenedy, Norman Spencer, Patric Chilvers Narrator: Tony Daniels Producer: Kenji Kataoka General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks to: Adviser Akitomo, Dana Moreshead, Lisa Leatherman, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Harumi Yamashita, Yumiko Nishi, Kinu♥Nishimura, Marvel Characters, Inc., Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd, All Capcom Staff, and ・・・You Presented by: Capcom Gallery akuma2.gif|Akuma. blackheart2.gif|BlackHeart captainamerica2.gif|Captain America chun-li2.gif|Chun-Li. cybera-2.gif|Cyber Akuma cyclops2.gif|Cyclops dan2.gif|Dan dhalsim2.gif|Dhalsim hulk2.gif|Hulk ken2.gif|Ken m_bison2.gif|M.Bison Nori2.gif|Norimaro omegared2.gif|Omega Red ryu2.gif|Ryu sakura2.gif|Sakura shumagorath2.gif|Shuma-Gorath spiderman2.gif|Spiderman wolverine2.gif|Wolverine zangief2.gif|Zangief Box Art Image:MarSFJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MarSFCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MarSFEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:MarSFEXJapan.png|EX Edition Japan Merchandise and Advertisement Image:MarSFOST.png|''OST'' Image:MarSFGuidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Image:MarSFFlyer.png|Arcade Flyer MarSFLogo.png|Logo MarSFArt.png| Art Mmmarquee.jpg Mmstrip-1.jpg Mmstrip-2.jpg Msh-vs-sf-fly2.jpg Msh-vs-sfs1charsel.gif|Character Select Ports *Just as the previous game, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the Sega Saturn version makes use of the Sega's 4MB RAM expansion cartridge to retain the frames and the tag-team system of the original but, just like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the Sega Saturn version was released in Japan only. *The PlayStation port, much like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, switches from tag-team setup to a best-two-of-three round format used in the traditional Street Fighter games, due to the limited RAM of the PlayStation. Like the previous game, there's a "Crossover Mode" where the player can use a tag team of their character with their a clone of their opponent and vice-versa. For example, if the player is controlling Ken and his opponent is Spider-Man, then the player's partner will be Spider-Man and the opponent's partner will be Ken.